How To Annoy Firestar!
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: What happens when a random cat annoys Firestar? Rated T for Extreme Laughs! I worked hard on chapter 1. I am accepting other peoples way's to Annoy Firestar! All Reviews/Comments Accepted! I am now doing other cats not just Firestar. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Firestar annoyed part 1

How to annoy Firestar

1. Tell him that he is a twoleg.

2. Tell him his butt is to fat.

3. tell him to shut the fuck up when he is giving a speech on the highrock.

4. Push him into the gorge.

5. Have sex with Sandstorm and record it. Then strap Firestar to a chair and force him to watch it over and over intill he goes insane like the joker from batman.

6. watch in amusement as he throws gas bombs at all the cats turning them into Mini Jokers.

7. Tell him his teddy bear is on fire.

8. shave him bald and then draw penises on him in permenant black marker.

9. Play real life Punch out with him.

10. Throw a TV at him when he is sleeping.

11. Get Sandstorm to suck your dick and force him to watch it.

12. Tell him princess only loves him because she is going to eat him.

13. Tell him his twoleg's house is on fire and watch him run back and get captured by his twolegs.

14. Make Cinderheart the leader and watch as he dies of a heart attack.

15. Make Tigerstar leader and laughs as he takes over the world.

16. Make Tigerstar and Firestar have sex.

17. Kill Tigerstar with Jayfeather's Stick.

18. Break Jayfeather's Stick.

19. Tell Firestar that Jayfeather's Stick is making him insane and laugh as Firestar knocks Jayfeather out with a rock to the head and takes his stick and breaks it into a million pieces.

20. Watch Jayfeather wake up and see his broken stick. Then laugh as he goes into Firestar's Den with a Machine gun and comes out with blood all over him.

21. Laugh when you walk into the den and Firestar is just a pile of blood.

22. Laugh at Firestar just to piss him off.

23. Force him to listen to Justin Bieber.

24. Smack him over the head with a hobo.

25. Name the Hobo John.

26. Make Hobo John kill Firestar.

27. Laugh As Hobo John kills Firestar and then trys to impersonate Firestar only to be mauled by the clan cats.

28. Laugh evily.

29. Kick a kit in the balls.

30. Start a fight with Tigerstar and laugh as he explodes.

End of chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2- Firestar annoyed part 2

How To Annoy Firestar Chapter 2.

1. When he asks you a question say "I can't hear you! Your farting to loud!"

2. Read his diary and laugh at him.

3. Set his teddy bear on fire.

4. Paint his fur rainbow and scream "NYAN CAT! NYAN CAT IS GOING TO KILL US!" and watch as all the cats maul him.

5. Paint his fur black just like Scourge and scream "Scourge is back from the dead! Help!" And laugh when all the cats rip his head off.

6. Dress him up like a dog and laugh as everybody screams and runs away from him.

7. Draw on his face with permenant marker.

8. Dress him up like a Charizard from Pokemon and throw a rock colored like a pokeball at him and scream GO POKEBALL!

9. Make Spottedleaf make out with Firestar and tell Sandstorm that Firestar is kissing Spottedleaf and watch as Sandstorm kills Firestar for leaving her for a medicine cat.

10. Put Firestar in the microwave and make Firestar Tacos!

11. Put Firestar into a burrito and give it to a hobo.

I am out of ideas for Firestar so from now on I will be doing other cats.

These cats include

1. Jayfeather

2. Spottedleaf

3. Tigerstar

4. Scourge

5. Princess

6. Dustpelt

7. Bluestar

8. Yellowfang

9. Sandstorm

And thats pretty much it!

Intil then fanfiction readers!


	3. Chapter 3

How To Annoy Firestar Chapter 3

Ok First up we have Jayfeather!

1. Break Jayfeather's stick and tell him Firestar did it.

2. Ask Jayfeather for permission to break his stick.

3. Ask Jayfeather if he loves his stick and if he says yes break it, if he says no break it.

4. ReArrange all of the herbs so he always gets the wrong herb for the wrong situation.

5. Set the medicine den on fire.

6. Throw all the herbs into the gorge.

7. Throw Jayfeather into the gorge.

8. Throw Jayfeather's stick into the gorge.

9. Fart on all the herbs so they permentally smell horrible.

10. Fart on Jayfeather's face.

11. Fart and then say Jayfeather did it.

12. Get Jayfeather drunk and have him try to take over the world.

13. Unleash zombies into the medicine den.

14. Unleash zombies into Thunderclan.

15. Have twolegs come and destroy Thunderclan.

16. Run over the medicine den with a truck.

17. Blow up the medicine den with a RPG.

18. Put a C4 in the medicine den and when Jayfeather is sleeping detonate the C4.

19. Put a nuke in the medicine den and when Jayfeather walks in detonate the nuke.

20. Pay Justin Bieber to annoy Jayfeather.

21. Pay the most annoying people in the world to come and annoy Jayfeather.

22. Pay Firestar to break Jayfeather's stick.

23. Pay Justin Bieber to break Jayfeather's stick.

24. Pay yourself to break Jayfeather's stick.

25. Flush Jayfeather's stick down the toilet.

26. Force Jayfeather to watch his stick being snapped in half by you over and over intil he explodes.

27. Laugh at Jayfeather's stick and break it.

28. Throw Jayfeather's stick at Jayfeather.

29. Pay a kit to break Jayfeather's stick. (If Jayfeather kills the kit then he gets exiled because it is just a kit!)

30. Pay a kit to destroy all of Jayfeather's herbs.

BONUS!  
31. Pay a kit to destroy Jayfeather with a lightsaber.

Ok people. I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Next cat to annoy will be Spottedleaf!

Remember.. I am accepting ways to annoy the cats!


	4. Chapter 4- Annoying The SpottedLeaf

Hello Fanfiction! Today we are annoying Spottedleaf!

Yes. Yes anyways on with teh show!

1. Make her watch Sandstorm and Firestar kiss.

2. Strap her to a chair and make Firestar make out with Sandstorm infront of her.

3. Show her Firestar having sex with Sandstorm and tell her that he doesn't love her. (Sorry Spottedleaf lovers!)

4. Beat up Jayfeather. (Sorry Jayfeather lovers!)

5. Beat up Spottedleaf- With a lightsaber! (Sorry Spottedleaf lovers!)

6. Destroy the herbs.

7. Set the leader's den on fire.

8. Poop on all the herbs.

9. Spray invisible posion on the herbs.

10. Throw Spottedleaf into the gorge. (Sorry Spottedleaf lovers!)

11. Throw Jayfeather into a gorge. (Sorry Jayfeather lovers!)

12. Kill Firestar and record it, Then force the clan to watch it 34829736723567138 times. (Sorry Firestar lovers!)

13. Snicker as Spottedleaf kills herself. (Sorry Spottedleaf lovers!)

14. Go into camp with a flamethrower and torch the medicine den.

Bonus way for Firestar!

1. Have Sandstorm make out with Dustpelt and show Firestar (Sorry Firestar lovers!)

Done with bonus!

I will now do a story for number 14.

It was a sunny day in camp, That was until a scary twoleg with this wierd monster in its hand came into camp. The Monster sprayed fire all over the medicine den sending cats running.

The monster got a glimpse of a Firestar and decided to point it's flamethrower at his head.

*Monster captures firestar*  
Clan: NOOOOOOOOOOO FIRESTTAAR.

Jayfeather: SILENCE I KILL U *Lazor at clan*

*Twoleg nest*  
"W- What r yo- you going to do with me..?" Firestar whimpered only to get strapped to a chair and the flamethrower pointed at his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Firestar yowled as the flame burnt his brain to a crisp causing him to fall over and start farting uncontrollablly.

"C- CANT STOP FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTI NNNNNNNNG" Firestar yowled farting into the twolegs face causing the twoleg to explode into a million pieces.

*Back at camp*

Clan: YAY FIRESTAR IS BACK.

Sandstorm: FIRESTARY DIE! *Points machine gun at firestar and kills him*

*Doctors office*

Doc: U BURNT HIS BRAIN IDIOT.

Cats: DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE *Cats KILL DOCTOR*

**The end of how to annoy Spottedleaf!  
Next cat we get to annoy will be Tigerstar!**


End file.
